A glee story: volume 1
by Swiftie97
Summary: This is a continuous story that I will be publishing over a period of time, I'll put up ten stories, each with ten chapters! So here goes :
1. Chapter 1

No one's POV:

Santana: A glee club holiday? LAME!

Mr Shu: It's not lame It's a good chance for the glee club to bond!

Mercedes: Mr Shu, no offence but do we really need to bond? We all love each other!

Mr Shu: Guys! I can't believe that lack of enthusiasm here, we are all going and you are going to enjoy yourself!

*The glee club sighs and rolls their eyes but takes the permission slips anyway*

Sam: So are you up for breadsticks tonight babe?

Mercedes: Oh sorry I can't

Sam: Really… why?

Mercedes: I'm sorry; I and Kurt were going to go catch a movie

Sam: Oh… well… ok then… maybe some other time?

Mercedes: Sure!

*They kiss and walk away holding hands*

*Rachel and Finn appear with Santana not far behind*

Finn: We can take a boat out on the lake

Rachel: And climb trees together

Finn: We can sit by a warm glowing fire

Rachel: And sing songs together under the stars

Finn: This is going to be the greatest holiday

Rachel: I just can't wait

*They kiss and walk away*

Santana: *taking the mick* we can go sailing, sit by a fire, singing songs together and falling in love! Oh please! *She slams her locker shut* Looks like these little love birds need putting in their place *she smiles her evil smile*

Later that day…

Quinn's POV:

This is ridiculous, I have gone from almost prom queen, head cheerleader, and queen bee around here to a nobody. I left the cheerio's, lost at nationals and lost my prom queen crown to Kurt? I watch him talking and laughing with Tina and Mike. It's ok for him, he's gay, everybody loves him, I mean sure, he can give you all that bullying nonsense but at the end of the day, he's still higher up the food chain than me. I used to walk down these halls and people would part around me like the red sea, now I just have to be pushed around in the crowd like everyone else. A bunch of jocks head my way, running and messing around, they rush past me, knocking me off my feet, I hit the floor with a heavy thud, my text books fluttering everywhere, tears well up in my eyes but I'm not going to cry, I collect my possessions and get to my feet, somebody calls my name behind me so I turn around and I'm hit by a wall of blue ice. I hear Karofsky laughing as the slushy drips down my hair, plopping into the blue puddle around my feet. That's it!

Finn: Quinn? Are you OK?

Quinn: What do you care anyway?

Finn: I care if you're upset

Quinn: Right, so that's why you broke up with me, for man hands?

Finn: Quinn, please don't be upset? We can still be friends can't we?

Quinn: No Finn, no we can't!

Just at that moment the basketball team rush past, showering Finn in strawberry slushy. He's dripping from head to toe. I hear Artie yelling something and then another splash; he comes round the corner then with vanilla slushy dripping everywhere.

Looks like the slushy monster has returned.

No one's POV:

*Finn, Quinn, and Artie enter glee club, covered in slushy*

Brittany: Oh my gosh

Mr Shu: Not again

Puck: *Stands up clenching his fists* who was it?

Jessica: Calm down Pucker man, so who was it?

Quinn: Karofsky

Artie: Karofsky

Finn: The basketball team

Tina: Basketball? Not them as well!

Finn: *Nods his head nervously*

*Suddenly the door slams open and Karofsky and the rest of the football team stroll in, each one of them holding a slushy cup*

Karofsky: Who's up first?

Mike: Please don't!

Karofsky: Come on! Any volunteers? Or will I have to pick one of you?

*The entire room sits in silence, nobody moves a muscle*

Karofsky: Fine then, have it your way, let 'em have it boys

Mr Shu: I don't think so boys

Karofsky: Mr Shuster! I didn't know you were here

Mr Shu: So you were intending to slushy the entire glee club, very impressive, but can I just say, it's not going to happen, so I suggest you put that slushy down, and calmly make your way out

Karofsky: Of course Mr Shuster

*They do as he tells them. The whole room starts to cheer and clap*

Mr Shu: Free slushy everyone!

*The glee club laugh and help themselves to a glass of slushy each. Laughing and cheering*

Sam: Well that's one slushy facial avoided, now just to dodge the rest!

*Everyone is having so much fun, they fail to notice Rachel sat in the corner of the room on her own, her head in her hands…*


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel's POV:

Wow, Ok so maybe we lost at nationals, but we placed twelfth out of the fifty best show choirs in the country, I'd say that's pretty good, and next year we're going to come first, I just know it. And then, well then I'm going to New York. I look around my room, packing some clothes into my suitcase, we're due to leave for our glee holiday tomorrow, and if I'm totally honest with you, I'm kind of nervous about it.

Finn: Hey Rach, do you want me to pack these? *Holds up six reindeer sweaters

Rachel: *Laughing* Six? No way! And its summer, my summer clothes are in the other wardrobe

Finn: Right… *Rolls his eyes and carries on packing*

I slowly drift over to the window, looking out to the lines of neat houses all bundled together; I look down to the road below me. Sam and Mercedes stroll beneath it hand in hand. I gasp; a million thoughts rush around in my head. Samcedes? N'awwww!

Finn: Rachel, are you ok?

Rachel: *Pointing out the window* Look look look!

Finn: *Runs over and see's Sam and Mercedes* Wow! Sam and Mercedes are together, come on! *Runs out of the door and down the stairs with Rachel*

No ones POV:

Sam: Did we really have to walk all this way?

Mercedes: Well, no one's going to see us here, we're on the outskirts of town!

Sam: I love how you're so clever *Kisses her on the cheek*

*A door slams behind them, Rachel and Finn run over*

Finn: Wow Sam, nice! How come you haven't told us yet?

Sam: Told you what?

Rachel: Come on, it's obvious, I mean… look, you're holding hands!

*Sam and Mercedes hands quickly drop to their sides*

Finn: When did it happen?

Mercedes: *Sighs* Just after New York, look guys, you better keep your mouths shut or else I'll…

Rachel: Don't panic, you're secrets safe… but why so secret?

Sam: We were going to tell you in New York but then Finn you wanted to ask Rachel out and then we were going to say when we got home but then you two actually got together, so we didn't want to steal the limelight

Finn: That's stupid man! Everyone will love to hear about Samcedes, Mersam, Mersamdes?

Rachel: Samcedes sounds better!

Sam: Look guys we don't need a name yet… please?

Rachel: My lips are sealed *Pulls an imaginary zip across her mouth*

Finn: *Pulls an imaginary zip across his mouth*

Finn: That's great, but when you tell everyone, we totally have to go on a double date

Mercedes: Deal

*They all shake hands*

Santana's POV:

I told Mr Shu that this was a stupid idea right from when he first gave us the letters, but oh no, he didn't want to listen, he was all "Oh this is going to help us bond!" Oh please. This is just another sad excuse. I look around me; Rachel looks like she's about to throw up, Finn looks impatient, and Quinn just looks plain annoyed. I'm still trying to think things over in my head about how best to annoy Rachel and Finn, I mean sure, it's a little harsh, and technically they haven't done anything wrong, but at the end of the day, they're happy and in love, while the rest of us have nothing better to do. I mean, look at Mercedes, she sits alone on the little wall whilst we wait for the bus, she looks worried, I narrow my eyes, and look a little closer at her, I see her eyes drift over to Sam, she smiles to herself, but then leaves and makes her way over to Kurt, she looks back at Sam though…

OH MY GOSH!

Mercedes fancies Sam?

Finn's POV:

What is up with Rachel? She smiles and she laughs like nothing's wrong, but I can tell something is wrong with her; three things always give her away. Number one, her eyes keep drifting off to the side when I talk to her. Number two, she laughs but then looks down at her feet, the whole time. And number three, she isn't nagging Mr Shu to give her more solo's, sing different songs, or telling him that we need to get better choreography!

Rachel: Mr Shu where is the bus?

Mr Shu: I don't know Rachel, they told me they'd be here by half past nine

Rachel: It's ten o'clock!

Mr Shu: I know Rachel! Just wait patiently, ok?

I look over to the front of the school just as a large black bus turns the corner, slowly making its way down to us. I turn around to pick up my suitcase and I see something terrifying. The entire basketball team stand with a slushy cup each. I look around for Mr Shu but he is busy on the bus talking to the bus drivers. The team slowly make their way towards us.


	3. Chapter 3

No one's POV:

Finn: Everyone get on the bus now!

Tina: What? Why?

Finn: Look! *Points at the basketball team*

*There is a lot of running and screaming and everyone rushes onto the bus. The basketball team slushy the bus instead, coating the windows in cold sticky coloured gloop*

Puck: Great… now what?

Brittany: Wait, stop the bus! Artie is still out there!

*Everyone rushes to carry Artie into the bus, but a basketball player grabs Santana's arm, throwing a slushy in her face*

Santana: *Slaps the football player* Lima heights have it in for you! *She runs onto the coach*

*The football team slushy the coach one more time just as Mr Shu walks around the corner, he gets coated in slushy. Everyone stops still, staring, mouths open, the basketball team freeze, stunned*

Mr Shu: *Wipes the slushy off his face* Right… that's it…

Mr Shu's POV:

Wow, now I guess I know how the kids feel, this stuff is cold and sticky, and it really gets in your eyes. I can feel my anger rising inside of me, I tell myself that I'm not going to shout but I know it's useless. I lead the kids inside to Principle Figgin's office immediately, with the whole glee club behind me, but he's not there…

Quinn: That's not fair! They've slushied each and every one of us, we should get a turn!

Mr Shu: Quinn, as tempting as it is, two wrongs don't make a right

I hear Quinn mutter something along the lines of "No wonder you're a Spanish teacher" under her breath but I choose to ignore it.

Mr Shu: *To the basketball team* First thing as soon as we get back I am going to the principle! *He turns to the glee club* and as for you… let's all go get cleaned up shall we! And then we'll be ready to go!

Quinn's POV:

*In the girls toilets getting cleaned up*

Mercedes: *Laughing* I can't believe Mr Shu got slushied

Santana: Classic, look I got a photo *shows everyone her phone*

Tina: Nice, so Rachel, how's you and Finn?

Santana: Yeah *eyes Rachel up and down* how are you two love birds getting along

Rachel: Oh it's so great *Wondering around in a daze* He's calling this holiday our romantic get away, and he's just so sweet

Ever since me and Finn broke up my popularity has been going downhill, and maybe a jock block boyfriend is the key to a social boost…but the question is who?

Quinn: Well isn't that just great!

Rachel: Oh I'm sorry Quinn, I didn't mean to offend you or…

Quinn: Oh don't worry about that, I'm totally over him!

Am I?

Santana: *Taking the mick* Oh, totally!

Quinn: No really, I am! I've got my eyes on someone else

Have I?

Brittany: No way! Who?

Quinn: Oh, I couldn't tell

Phew!

Santana: Fine then, if you don't trust us…

Quinn: No wait! It's not that!

Shut up shut up!

Santana: Whatever, we get it

Quinn: Look… if you really want to know, it's *Hesitates, looking around for inspiration, spots the photo of Mr Shu and sees Sam gawping in the background* It's Sam, he was so sweet when we went out, I miss him if I'm honest

I do?

Mercedes' POV:

Mercedes: Wait… Sam? Really?

Quinn: Yeah… problem?

Hell yeah! Massive problem, you keep your slimy little minx hands of my boy!

Mercedes: No, why would there be?

Quinn: Good *applies mascara in the mirror*

Rachel: Hold on Quinn, I don't think you and Sam are going to work *glances at Mercedes* you shouldn't get back with your exes

Quinn: You and Finn got back together; you just want to be the only one in the glee club to have a boyfriend don't you! Well forget about it dwarf!

Tina: Uh hello, I'm dating Mike!

Rachel: Quinn, that's really not what's going on here, please just don't do anything stupid

Quinn: You're one to talk; you kissed Finn in the middle of the stage and cost us regionals!

Rachel: Please don't bring that up again.

Quinn: You just wait and see Berry, me and Sam will be together by the end of the holiday!

Oh hell to the no!


	4. Chapter 4

No one's POV:

Finn: Everyone get on the bus now!

Tina: What? Why?

Finn: Look! *Points at the basketball team*

*There is a lot of running and screaming and everyone rushes onto the bus. The basketball team slushy the bus instead, coating the windows in cold sticky coloured gloop*

Puck: Great… now what?

Brittany: Wait, stop the bus! Artie is still out there!

*Everyone rushes to carry Artie into the bus, but a basketball player grabs Santana's arm, throwing a slushy in her face*

Santana: *Slaps the football player* Lima heights have it in for you! *She runs onto the coach*

*The football team slushy the coach one more time just as Mr Shu walks around the corner, he gets coated in slushy. Everyone stops still, staring, mouths open, the basketball team freeze, stunned*

Mr Shu: *Wipes the slushy off his face* Right… that's it…

Mr Shu's POV:

Wow, now I guess I know how the kids feel, this stuff is cold and sticky, and it really gets in your eyes. I can feel my anger rising inside of me, I tell myself that I'm not going to shout but I know it's useless. I lead the kids inside to Principle Figgin's office immediately, with the whole glee club behind me, but he's not there…

Quinn: That's not fair! They've slushied each and every one of us, we should get a turn!

Mr Shu: Quinn, as tempting as it is, two wrongs don't make a right

I hear Quinn mutter something along the lines of "No wonder you're a Spanish teacher" under her breath but I choose to ignore it.

Mr Shu: *To the basketball team* First thing as soon as we get back I am going to the principle! *He turns to the glee club* and as for you… let's all go get cleaned up shall we! And then we'll be ready to go!

Quinn's POV:

*In the girls toilets getting cleaned up*

Mercedes: *Laughing* I can't believe Mr Shu got slushied

Santana: Classic, look I got a photo *shows everyone her phone*

Tina: Nice, so Rachel, how's you and Finn?

Santana: Yeah *eyes Rachel up and down* how are you two love birds getting along

Rachel: Oh it's so great *Wondering around in a daze* He's calling this holiday our romantic get away, and he's just so sweet

Ever since me and Finn broke up my popularity has been going downhill, and maybe a jock block boyfriend is the key to a social boost…but the question is who?

Quinn: Well isn't that just great!

Rachel: Oh I'm sorry Quinn, I didn't mean to offend you or…

Quinn: Oh don't worry about that, I'm totally over him!

Am I?

Santana: *Taking the mick* Oh, totally!

Quinn: No really, I am! I've got my eyes on someone else

Have I?

Brittany: No way! Who?

Quinn: Oh, I couldn't tell

Phew!

Santana: Fine then, if you don't trust us…

Quinn: No wait! It's not that!

Shut up shut up!

Santana: Whatever, we get it

Quinn: Look… if you really want to know, it's *Hesitates, looking around for inspiration, spots the photo of Mr Shu and sees Sam gawping in the background* It's Sam, he was so sweet when we went out, I miss him if I'm honest

I do?

Mercedes' POV:

Mercedes: Wait… Sam? Really?

Quinn: Yeah… problem?

Hell yeah! Massive problem, you keep your slimy little minx hands of my boy!

Mercedes: No, why would there be?

Quinn: Good *applies mascara in the mirror*

Rachel: Hold on Quinn, I don't think you and Sam are going to work *glances at Mercedes* you shouldn't get back with your exes

Quinn: You and Finn got back together; you just want to be the only one in the glee club to have a boyfriend don't you! Well forget about it dwarf!

Tina: Uh hello, I'm dating Mike!

Rachel: Quinn, that's really not what's going on here, please just don't do anything stupid

Quinn: You're one to talk; you kissed Finn in the middle of the stage and cost us regionals!

Rachel: Please don't bring that up again.

Quinn: You just wait and see Berry, me and Sam will be together by the end of the holiday!

Oh hell to the no!


	5. Chapter 5

Santana's POV:

I grip onto my bag as tight as I can, my fingers are beginning to hurt at the ends and my feet are rapidly losing ground, I am from Lima heights, there's just no way I'm getting mugged.

Santana: GET OFF ME!

As soon as the words come out of my lungs the glee club run back indoors. Mr Shu walks over and knocks the mugger to the floor.

Mr Shu: I suggest you'd best leave, NOW!

Mugger: What are you doing? Is that your girlfriend? Pedo!

Mr Shu: No she's one of my students, and so many of them are on the school football team, have you met Puck?

*Puck flexes his muscles*

Mr: So like I said, I think it's time for you to leave

*The mugger looks angry but storms off anyway*

Santana: Thanks Mr Shu!

*When they arrive at the holiday sight*

Jessica: Is this it?

Rachel: Where's the bathroom?

*Mr Shu points to a green tent on the far side of the sight*

Quinn: Eww! No way!

Puck: Just deal with it Quinn, its back to nature

Mr Shu: Right, everyone go and find your tents, go in pairs please, stay with someone of the same gender as you please, Puck! What did I just say?

Puck: Sorry Mr Shu *walks away from Jessica*

*Rachel and Tina, Quinn and Mercedes, Santana and Brittany, Finn and Puck, Sam and Mike, Artie sleeps alone (he needs wheelchair space) and so does Jessica (no more partners) and Kurt (no more partners)*

*Sorting out tents*

Quinn: Mercedes, I know we're not best friends, but we're close right?

Mercedes: Yeah

Quinn: I was just wondering, why does Sam want to spend so much time with you? He wanted to sit next to you on the bus, have coffee with you, then sit next to you again… do you think he fancies you?

Mercedes: Sam? No way! We're just good friends

Quinn: You sure about that?

Mercedes: Um… totally!

Quinn: So you don't mind me flirting with him?

Mercedes: *Faking a smile* Why would I?

Quinn: Good, can you do my stuff too? I need to speak to Sam *Strolls out*

Mercedes:?

Sam: So how's you and Tina going?

Mike: Oh it's awesome, I love Asian girls!

Sam: Sweet!

Mike: And what about you, got your eyes on some lovely lady?

Sam: No, I don't know what you mean!

Mike: Ok relax dude! It's just that a little birdie told me that Quinn has the hots for you… again… ok so the little birdie's Tina

Sam: Quinn, yeah that's what Mer… a friend told me

Mike: So what do you think you're going to do?

Sam: Do?

Mike: Yeah, do you like her back?

Sam: Quinn? No!

Mike: Well you need to tell her that mate, don't leave her hanging

Sam: Yeah, you're right *He makes his way out of the tent and unzips Quinn's tent* Hey Quinn, Hey Mercedes, Quinn, can I have a word?

Quinn: Sure!

Quinn's POV:

Me and Sam make our way over to the side of the lake, he looks at me right into my eyes

Sam: Listen Quinn, I've heard some rumours, and we need to talk about them

Yes! This is when he asks me out!

Quinn: Shh Sam, you don't have to say it, I feel the same! *She leans in and kisses him*

Sam: *Pushes her back a little* Quinn wait…

*She kisses him again, the glee club cheers*

Kurt: Aww! Another glee club romance!

Sam: *Pushes her away* No! Quinn let me speak! I don't want to go out with you!

Quinn: What? Why? I'm not going to cheat on you again!

Sam: Quinn just listen!

*Mercedes walks over*

Mercedes: Look *turns to the glee club* we didn't have chance to tell you before

Sam: *Takes Mercedes hand* we were going to tell you in New York, and then when we got home, but we didn't want to steal the attention away from Finchel

Santana: Wait… so you two are going out?

*Sam nods, Quinn runs off crying*

Rachel: Quinn wait! *Follows her*


	6. Chapter 6

Rachel's POV:

Quinn: How come, you, and Tina, Jessica, and Mercedes, are all happily in love, when I can't find someone to love me?

Rachel: These things just take time Quinn, be patient, Mr Right will come along soon

Quinn: They take time? It took Finn two weeks to get from dumping me to getting with you? I wish it were always that quick

Rachel: Quinn please don't be upset

Quinn: How can I not be upset? You stole my boyfriend!

Rachel: Stop trying to pin the blame on me, I have done nothing but try to be your friend, I helped you when you got pregnant with Puck's baby, I tried to be your friend and you messed me up and told me it was a good idea to have a nose job, and I'm here right now trying to comfort you and you're still making me feel like I've done something wrong,

Quinn: Pack it in man hands!

Rachel: You just can't stop can you? You know Quinn, maybe boys would be more interested in you if you weren't such a mean girl *Storms off*

I honestly don't know why I bother trying to help that girl, she's a hopeless case, and you know what they say… once a cheerleader always a cheerleader…

Finn: Hey Rachel, are you ok?

Rachel: Yeah, I'm fine

Finn: I wish you'd tell me what's wrong

Rachel: Quinn's just being selfish

Finn: No, I meant what's really upsetting you

Rachel: *Looks down at her feet* I don't know what you mean

Finn: I thought we never kept secrets from each other

Rachel: Please Finn, I'm fine

Finn: Okay… but you would tell me if something was bothering you wouldn't you

Rachel: *Smiles weakly* totally

Finn: *Kisses her on the cheek* I need to go finish sorting out my tent, I'll see you later!

*After Lunch*

Sam's POV:

Sam: Hey Mercedes, Mr Shu says we have an hour to do whatever we want, do you fancy taking a boat out on the lake, that's what most of the others are doing

Mercedes: I'd love to

*They choose a boat, and Sam slowly wades it out onto the water then jumps in, he rows into the middle of the lake*

Mercedes: Wow! It's really pretty out here, and peaceful

Sam: Yeah, just so much serenity and quiet

*There is a load splash, Jessica claps as Puck jumps in the lake, and his head emerges a few seconds later. Mike does the same and so does Finn*

Mercedes: Go on Sam, you know you want to!

Sam: I don't want to leave you, what if something goes wrong with the boat?

Mercedes: Then Rachel is just ten feet away, go on!

Sam: I'm alright actually

Mercedes: Sam… what's wrong?

Sam: Fine then *Whispers* I never actually learnt how to swim

Mercedes: Really? Ok then, I get it!

Puck: Hey Sam, come on in

Sam: I'm OK actually man

Puck: Chicken!

Finn: The waters not cold mate, come on in!

Sam: Really I'm fine!

Mike: Aww… Is little Sammy wammy worried that the big boys will be faster than him?

Sam: I'm not scared, I just don't like swimming!

Mercedes: Give it a rest guys

Why can't they just leave me alone, I don't like swimming, it's as simple as that, well, it's actually that I can't swim but… Puck just likes to be the Alfa male; he likes to think he's on the top of the pile, so he's decided that the only way to do that is make me seem weaker than him. He's just insecure that Jessica will go off him.

Puck: *Swims to the boat with Finn and Mike* Come on! *They begin to rock the boat*

Mercedes: Hold onto the sides Sam!

I reach for the side of the boat, but as I lean to grip onto the thick wooden edging, they rock the boat in the same direction, sending me head first into the cold green water, my head rises above the top of the water, everyone is cheering, Puck, Finn, and Mike swim away, expecting me to chase them, and Mercedes' boat rocks gently away from me.

Mercedes: Sam! Try to get over here!

I turn to Mercedes and try my best to push myself through the water but my hands and feet aren't working properly.

Puck: What are you DOING?

Suddenly a wave hits me face forwards, pushing my head under the water, the salty liquid runs quickly into my mouth, I push myself upwards

Sam: Help!

Another wave ducks my head under again, further down this time, it takes me about ten seconds to reach the top, my head is spinning

Sam: I can't swim!

Another wave hits, sending me spinning deeper down to the water, I flip over and over until I come to a stop, I don't know which way is up and which way is down, my lungs are begging for oxygen, I close my eyes, and a crushing blackness comes through my head, and suddenly, everything stops…


	7. Chapter 7

Finn's POV:

Sam: Help!

He vanishes underneath the water, me and Puck and Mike exchange bemused looks, and Sam re-emerges

Sam: I can't swim!

Puck: Oh no…

Sam disappears again, we wait anxiously, but he doesn't surface

Mercedes: You idiots! That's my boyfriend, do something!

I look around me, and in a moment of sheer madness I dive under in search of him, I hear Rachel scream my name but then water blocks my ears out, I can barely see, everything is blurry, I look carefully around me and I see bubbles rising just below, I dive down deeper, but run out of breath and come back to the top. I take some quick breaths and everyone is shouting but I have no time to reply, I dive back under and swim as fast as I can towards the bubbles. I see a shadow lying on the bottom of the lake, I grab Sam's arms and pull them around my kneck, I begin to pull him back to the surface, but something stops me, a piece of sea weed is tangled around Sam's leg, I quickly wrench it out of the bed of the lake and swim as fast as I can back to the top, I'm nearly there, I can see the light, but I'm running out of breath, I surface, gasping for air, I swim to a rock sticking out of the lake and pull Sam up and lay him down. His hair is plastered to his head like a seal and his wet clothes stick to his skin. I hold my hand palm up above his mouth, but I can't feel any air coming out

Finn: He's not breathing!

Mercedes: *Crying* Do something!

I press my hands on his chest, murmuring "1… 2… 3..." to myself, I put pressure on his chest, then blow air into his lungs… nothing, I do it again, 1… 2… 3… pressure, air… still nothing. Puck and Mike climb up onto the rock to join me. Rachel, Tina, and Mercedes are all one boat hugging each other. 1… 2… 3… pressure, air, I take a step back, grab his wrist, I wait for a few moments… nothing

Finn: There's no pulse…

Suddenly Sam sits up, coughing, his eyes closed

Puck: Sam?

He runs his fingers through his damp hair, pushing it out of his eyes

Sam: What the hell happened? Finn… why are we both soaking wet?

Finn: I'm so sorry man *Pulls him into a hug* Come on; let's get you back on shore

Sam: I'm still confused *they pull him to his feet*what the hell happen… Ahhhh!

Sam's POV:

I collapse back onto the floor, a shooting pain, the worst pain imaginable, is running through my leg, I close my eyes, wrapping my arms around it, I lean in close

Mike: Sam? What's wrong?

Sam: My leg… oww…

Puck: He must have knocked it on a rock on the way down

Sam: Can someone please tell me what the hell happened!

Mike: Tina! Bring the boat round here!

Finn: You're gunna be ok man

*Puck and Finn take Sam's torso whilst Mike carefully carries his legs, they bring him onto the boat and then begin to row it back to shore, and when they arrive they carefully carry Sam onto shore and place him down on a chair. Everyone crowds round*

Mr Shu: What the happened here guys?

Sam: Yeah you can tell me and all!

Finn: First though, Kurt call an ambulance!

Kurt: What why?

Finn: I think his leg might be broken…

Santana: What? How?

Rachel: Finn and Puck and Mike all jumped in the water, they were just messing around, and then Sam didn't tell us he couldn't swim so they rocked the boat, and Sam fell in and he fell under the water, and then he didn't come back up…

Sam: *Cutting her off* I nearly drowned?

Rachel: He must have hit his leg on the way down, then Finn dived under and rescued him, then performed some CPR and then we couldn't feel a pulse, but then he woke up and we tried to get him back but he said his leg hurt and then we brought him here!

Sam: *Looking at Finn* you saved my life?

Finn: It was my fault you fell in there in the first place

Sam: You are a true bro, thanks man

Finn: I'm sorry mate

Sam: More than forgiven, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here right now

*An ambulance arrives and takes Sam away, Mercedes and Mr Shu go with him*

*At dinner time*

No one's POV:

*The glee club sit around a campfire eating sausage and beans. Sam has a large blue cast around his foot, but everyone is smiling in the warm orange glow*

Sam: *Puts his plate down, and stands up using his crutches* Can I just say… I wanted to say a big thank-you to Finn for saving me earlier, if you hadn't helped me, I could have died out there, Finn Hudson, you are a true hero

*The glee club cheer*

Mr: Shu, well today has certainly been eventful, but I think we've all learnt something, just remember kids that no means NO!

*Everyone laughs*


	8. Chapter 8

Rachel's POV:

Do you know how difficult it is to sleep in a tent, there's so much wildlife outside, yowling and scratching and squeaking, and the wind rustles the plastic sheets on the tent, and it's really cold, I sigh, rolling over in my sleeping bag, snuggling down.

Suddenly I stop, my eyes wide open, two shadows are creeping towards the tent, two hungry wolves coming to eat me and Tina? They creep closer, howling, yup, defiantly wolves, one of them reaches out a long bony finger to unzip the tent. Ok scratch that, werewolves, the zip is slowly pulled, and two faces pop around into the tent

Mike and Finn: Roooaaarrrr!

I jump and then sigh with relief, Tina sits bolt upright, and then laughs

They make their way inside, and sit next to us, snuggling up close, we unzip our sleeping bags and throw them over our boyfriends like big duvets, we eat chocolates they brought in and watch slushy movies on Finn's IPod with the volume down low. Eventually Mike and Tina fall asleep in each other's arms, which just leaves me and Finn cuddling together

Finn: Let's go outside

So I grab my big coat and my way out into the darkness, Finn puts his arm around me and we make our way over to the tall tree and climb up so we can sit on a branch in the cool midnight air.

Rachel: Well, we've climbed trees, and we've taken a boat out on the lake

Finn: We've done pretty well so far

*They kiss each other on the tree branch*

Rachel: And that's the falling in love *they laugh*

Finn: Now just for singing under the stars

*They smile at each other*

Rachel: #all my life, I've waited for the right, moment to let you know, I don't want to let you go#

Finn: #Now I realise, there's just no perfect time, to confess how I feel, this much I know is real#

Rachel: #But I refuse to, waste one more second#

Finn: #without you in my life#

Finn and Rachel: #Baby cos I don't need anything else but your love, nothing but you means a thing to me, I'm incomplete, when you're not there, holding me touching me I swear, everything else could just disappear, and I would not care, as long as you're there#

I love Finn more than I've ever loved anyone before; I just wish I could tell him the truth…

*The next morning*

Mr Shuster's POV:

What is with the glee club lately? Everything is so strange, Finn's being reckless, Sam's acting almost normal, and Rachel, where to start, she's been moody, she looks tired and keeps snapping at people, they need something to pull them out of their misery, everyone is just so… quiet

Mr Shu: Right, can I have every ones attention please?

*They all look up from their burnt porridge*

Mr Shu: Today we're going to do some team building games, ok, I have two teams written down here, chosen completely and RANDOM ok so no complaints, right, over here on the right… Artie, Kurt, Mercedes, Puck, Santana, Brittany, and on the left Rachel, Quinn, Jessica, Tina, Mike, Sam, Finn, ok… group up!

*Everyone runs to get into their groups*

Mr Shu: Right, let's go to the first course!

No one's POV:

Mr Shu: Right, I was thinking, Sam and Artie, you two could be team captains because you might not be able to do all the activities, so you can like, tell your team mates what to do

Sam: Sweet, so what's the first challenge?

Mr Shu: Right, first up, I'm sure you can see all the drain pipes and bricks and balls and water behind me, your challenge, is to get water from the lake about one hundred feet away to here using only the materials provided, first team to fill these buckets is the winner. Each team has one bucket to use and one to fill, one hundred bricks and fifty pieces of drain piping, you have ten minutes, go!

Artie: Right, so if we lay the drain pipes out and put the first one…

Puck: *Cutting him off* Look, the challenge is simple mate, Mr Shu never said we couldn't move the bucket, and he never said we had to use the piping, just bring the buckets to the lake, and use one to fill the other

Artie: I suppose that could work…

Sam: So if we use the bricks like a bracket to hold the pipes in place, and use a bucket to pour water into the pipes which will run into the bucket!

Rachel: Nice idea Sam!

Sam: Right, Finn, Mike, if you start laying out the bricks, Jessica and Tina, start to collect water, and if Rachel and Quinn lay out the pipes, we should be there in no time

Finn: Right lets go!

*They set to work, they have got the water halfway across the field when…*

Puck: Finished!

Jessica: No way! They cheated, they moved the bucket and they didn't use the pipes or the bricks

Mr Shu: Technically, they haven't broken any rules, but that wasn't the point of the exercise Puck, but I suppose that's five points team Artie…

Team Artie: Yeah!

Mike: They totally cheated…

Finn: Don't worry, we'll get out own back in the next round…


	9. Chapter 9

No one's POV:

Puck: That was not cheating!

Finn: No because sticking neon yellow pieces of paper to all our backs wasn't cheating whilst playing capture the flag!

Puck: No one asked for your opinion

Mr Shu: Finn does have a point though Puck, Team Artie has been disqualified from this round meaning team Sam; you're the winners, five points!

Santana: Totally not fair!

Quinn: Uh yeah totally fair!

Santana: Oh shut up face ache

Quinn: Oh don't even go there!

Mr Shu: Guys! These activities were meant to bring your closer together, not to make you fight more!

Mercedes: Whatever, what's the next challenge Mr Shu?

Mr Shu: Right, this is the final challenge, the big decider, and I'm really sorry but Sam and Artie you're going to have to sit this one out, you can be cheerleaders yeah?

Artie: *Joking* But I haven't got any pom-poms!

*Everyone laughs*

Mr Shu: Right, this activity is a sort of relay, there is three challenges, and I'm afraid Artie's team, one of you is going to have to do double, right, the three activities are swimming, running, and an obstacle course, two of you are going to have to do each thing so one of you will stop halfway through and the other will start halfway through, apart from the person working double who will do the whole thing. Let me show you the course *He walks the team through it* The runners have to run from here, which is 100m each, then the swimmers will swim fifty metres each, the person begging from the middle can wait on the rock in the middle of the lake, then the obstacle course person will climb over this climbing wall, abseil down the back then run under this net, the second person will then have to walk along this plank of wood without falling in the pond, and then you have to get the batons and put them into these holes (which are on top of a hay stack) first team to place the baton wins! Ok, decide who's doing what! Go go go!

*Team S: Rachel and Tina run, Quinn and Finn swim, Jessica and Mike do the obstacle course. Team A: Kurt and Mercedes swim, Puck does the obstacle course, Santana and Brittany Run*

Mr Shu: On your marks… get set… go!

*Rachel and Santana run, Santana is in the lead, she passes the baton to Brittany who trips, Rachel passes the baton to Tina who over takes Brittany. Tina passes the baton to Quinn who dives in and begins swimming, Kurt dives in not long after her and catches her up, its neck and neck, they pass the batons to Mercedes and Finn, Finn powers into the lead and reaches dry land before Mercedes, he passes the baton to Jessica, she is just at the foot of the climbing wall when Puck receives the baton, he is up the top and abseiling down as Jessica is only halfway down, he crawls under the net and continues, Jessica powers on and then passes the baton to Mike, Puck nearly falls off the plank of wood which gives Mike time to catch up, it's an even match as they scrabble up the hay stack, but suddenly Puck slips and falls on the hay with a hard thud, Mike has the perfect opportunity to get ahead… but instead he grabs Pucks hand, helps him to his feet, and the batons go down the holes at the same time.

Sam: Well Mr Shu… who won?

Mr Shu: I don't know…

Mike: We both did, right Puck?

Puck: Yeah, but if Mike hadn't have helped me, they would've won

Mr Shu: Looks like it's a tie break, five points each… who's ready for some lunch?

*After lunch*

Mr Shu: I know you've all had fun today, but I suggest that you go and pack your things

Santana: But I don't want to leave!

Puck: Thought you didn't want to come in the first place

Santana: Shut up Puckerman

Finn: Mr Shu, do we have to leave, why can't we just stay one more night?

Mr Shu: I'm sorry Finn, we paid for this sight for two days, one night, and that's all we're going to get

*The glee club moan but scatter to their tents anyway*

*One hour later*

Finn's POV:

Mr Shu: Right is everyone ready to leave?

Kurt: I think so Mr Shu

Finn: Hold on, where's Rachel?

Mr Shu: Finn, can you go find her while I load everyone's cases back onto the bus

Finn: Sure thing Mr Shu

I make my way over towards Rachel's tent

Finn: Hey Rach, are you in here?

I zip open the door to find Rachel's suitcase open on the ground, most of her things are packed but she left just a few things on the floor, I carefully place them in for her, zip up her case and put it next to the rest to load onto the bus. I search in the kitchen tent and by the burnt out campfire but I can't see Rachel

Finn: Rachel where are you?

I search around the bus and check in all the other tents, I make my way over to the toilet when something stops me dead in my tracks, I can hear coughing and spluttering and a sick noise… oh no, I thought Rachel was happy with the way she looked after our born this way assignment, I zip open the tent and see Rachel washing her face in the makeshift sink.

Rachel: Finn… I was just getting freshened up before we left

Finn: Rachel, I know you're ashamed but I never thought you'd lie to me… are you anorexic Rachel

Rachel: Anorexic Finn? God no!

Finn: You've been losing weight, you look ill…

Rachel: I promise I am not lying to you Finn, I am not anorexic, I just felt a little sick

Finn: Are you sure?

Rachel: I promise…


	10. Chapter 10

Rachel's POV:

This is the worst bus journey I've ever ridden on, even worse than the time when we were six, we went on a field trip and the boy sat next to me puked all over me, the teachers didn't hear me crying for a whole hour because the radio was so loud. I look up at Finn, he's staring out of the window, I feel like I'm about to cry, he looks so disappointed in me, I am being honest here, I'm not anorexic, or bulimic, or anything like that, I'm telling him the truth… just not the whole truth…

*After they arrive home*

Finn's POV:

I can' take this anymore, my girlfriend is lying to me, I want to know what's wrong with her so I can help. My hands grip tightly onto the steering wheel, I turn around the bend and I can see Rachel's house, the car comes to a sudden stop, I get out and close the door. Walking up Rachel's crazy paving footpath, I knock on her front door, one of her dad's answers and lets me upstairs, I knock on the door to Rachel's room, then I gently open it, she's sat on the edge of the bed, I come and sit next to her.

Finn: No more lies Rachel, no more games, I want you to tell me what's wrong, right now, or else I don't think this relationship can go on

Rachel: Finn please don't say that

Finn: Then stop lying to me!

Rachel: *Beginning to cry* Ok Finn… you want me to tell you what's wrong

Finn: Just be honest Rachel, I can't stand to see you upset

Rachel: Ok… so… last week, Jesse invited me round to practice some of his show choir… coaching… tips on me, for his new business, so I said sure why not, after he tried them out we sat down and had a little wine… I only had two glasses Finn… and…

Finn: Calm down Rachel, slow down

Rachel: Sorry… anyway, so, I think he must h… ha… have put something in it… *starts crying again*

Finn: Please don't cry Rachel… *puts his arm around her and cuddles her*

Rachel: I don't even remember what happened exactly, I just remember waking up with him the next morning… and…

Finn: Rachel… you didn't…

Rachel: I don't know Finn… but… he got me drunk and then…

Finn: Have you had a test…?

Rachel: *Makes her way into the bathroom and fishes something out of the bin, she shows it to Finn*

Finn: … you're pregnant?

Rachel: Please don't be mad at me Finn… I never meant to…

Finn: Oh I'm not mad at you, but I'm going to kill Jesse Saint James

I run down the stairs, Rachel follows me, I sit down at the wheel of the car and Rachel grabs the passenger seat, we belt up and I drive over to the auditorium, there's just no way Jesse is getting away with this…

I slam the door open to the choir room

Mr Shu: Hey Finn, Rachel, you're a bit late but never mind, we we're just discussing about working on our backing singing so that…

*Finn ignores what Mr Shu is saying and walks right up to Jesse, he throws a punch and Jessie staggers backwards*

Rachel: Finn please!

Jesse: What the hell was that for?

Finn: You think it's funny do you? It's not like you don't know *He throws another punch, knocking Jesse onto his back; Puck and Mr Shu hold him back off of Jesse. Jesse has a black eye.

Puck: Dude calm down!

Finn: *Wrenches free of Mr Shu and Puck* I will not calm down! *He grabs a chair and throws it a Jesse*

Jesse: What the hell have I done?

Finn: Oh nothing, absolutely nothing, apart from GETTING MY GIRLFRIEND PREGNANT!

*The whole choir room falls silent*

Jesse: Rachel… you're pregnant?

Rachel has tears streaming down her face, she doesn't say a word, just nods…

Jesse: Don't you worry Rachel, I promise you, we can raise this baby together, I am always going to be a good father to this baby and…

That's it, it's all I could take, I run over to Jesse and shove him to the floor, I punch him again and again, he tries to fend me off but I just continue, Mr Shu and Puck drag me off

Finn: This isn't over Jesse!

No one's POV:

Mr Shu: Rachel… you're pregnant

Rachel: I'm sorry

Quinn: Rachel, I know I hate you, but… you're going to need my help, I know all about pregnancy, I'll be your friend, at least for now… and I have some old maternity clothes if you want them…?

Rachel: Thank you Quinn

*Quinn gives her a comforting hug*

Jesse: Anyone going to help me up?

Santana: I think you should leave now Jesse

Mr Shu: Your services are no longer required!

*Jesse gets angrily to his feet, staggering out of the room*

Rachel: Thanks you guys…


End file.
